El Silencio del Amor
by viry.villa3
Summary: La historia la relata una chica llamada Hera, quien conoció a un chico por internet; tuvieron una relación de noviazgo como cualquiera, al menos eso creía tanto ella como él pero no era del todo color de rosa. La historia comienza cuando Hera hace el viaje que una vez le prometió.


Aclaración: Los personajes de Manga/Anime de Hellsing son exclusivos de Kouta Hirano, esta historia solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO I

**_Viaje y decisión_**

**_Por: _**Viry Villa

Finalmente llegue a Cartagena, el sol brilla con intensidad era obvio pues es verano sé que Manu está de vacaciones, me costó trabajo encontrar la dirección de su edificio. Quiero verlo a pesar de lo que ocurrió, recordé que él y yo habíamos terminado hace unas semanas, pero este viaje lo tenía que hacer.

Llegue a lo que parecía más bien unos departamentos, me pare frente a su puerta respire profundamente estaba tan nerviosa me arme de valor toque la puerta escuche que gritaron era la voz de Manu:

– ¡Ahí van! –

Yo espere, se abre la puerta, era él quien abrió, yo me quede petrificada intente abrir mis labios para saludarlo pero empecé a balbucear:

– Aaah… este… yo… -

Él se me quedo mirando extrañado y como que no me reconocía le pude decir. –Hola, Manu (sonreí nerviosamente) soy yo, Hera.

– Él parecía indiferente y me dijo nada sorprendido supuse – Aaah… Por fin has venido. No te hubieras molestado. –

Yo me desconcerté al oír eso y solo pude decir – Lo… siento… ¿Puedo pasar? – Me dio la espalda y me dijo pensando – Hmm… sí, adelante. – Yo le di las gracias y dije – Bueno… pues vine de visita a Cartagena y decidí venir a verte ya que (con una cara melancólica) fue una promesa, me quedare en un hotel.- Lo mire a los ojos él se sonrojo y malhumorado me dijo - ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Yo le respondí un poco avergonzada y nerviosa – Si, por favor amm… solo un vaso de agua si no es mucho pedir, gracias – Le sonreí tímidamente, va a la cocina y me trajo el agua en un vaso de vidrio con un par de hielos – Aquí tienes- Yo - Gracias, (sonreí nuevamente) veo que estas bien me alegro. Te ves mejor en persona que en fotografías le di un sorbo al vaso de agua - De repente llego su madre me vio sentada en el sofá y dice sorprendida – ¡Ya regrese! ¡Oh! Manuel no sabía que tenias visita – Se acerca a saludarme yo me pongo de pie y dije – Buenas tardes Señora, soy Hera Cervantes–Ella se sorprende aun mas y dice - ¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿Eres Hera, de México la novia de mi Manu?! - Yo me quede callada y seria cuando dijo eso y mire a Manu solo pensé –_"Así que no le ha dicho a su madre que ya no somos novios, pero… ¿por qué?_" (Sonreí) Si, la de México un placer conocerla.- Soy María creo que ya habíamos hablado en una ocasión – Le respondí – Si, solo fue uno de muchos intentos - Madre de Manu - ¿Y cuando llegaste? – Yo – Esta tarde, de hecho iba al hotel donde pienso hospedarme por unos días pero me quedo de paso el edificio y pues quise primero venir a saludar - Ella me dice sonriente y con las bolsas del mercado aun en los brazos – Oh me parece bien, pero ya Manu me había dicho que cuando vinieras te quedarías aquí en la casa…- Sorprendida y avergonzada le dije de buena manera – No es necesario, ya reserve una habitación –

Madre de Manu – No eres buena para mentir, por mi no hay ningún problema, es más te puedes quedar en la habitación de mi hija, ella ya no vive aquí así que su habitación esta vacía, y no acepto un NO como respuesta.-

La señora es persuasiva, y pues también no quería ser grosera, ni mal agradecida así que no me quedo otra alternativa más que aceptar la invitación, Manu solo nos observo en silencio e igual acepto sin chistar cosa que me sorprendió pues en mi mente no tenía más que las palabras _él ya no me quiere_, al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Yo reí nerviosamente durante todo el tiempo en que me pidió que me quedase, le pedí prestado el teléfono para llamar al Hotel y suspender el alquiler de la habitación.

Colgué el teléfono al terminar de hablar con el Gerente, me sentía tan incómoda de alguna forma, y me sentí mal al estar ahí pues la reacción de Manu fue un tanto apática, pero era entendible pues ya no éramos novios. Me senté en un sillón tengo que admitir que tuve unas ganas de llorar… Pero curiosamente comencé a marearme y ver borroso -…. De nuevo, ahora no…- Dije quejándome. De la nada me puse de pie y observe la casa de Manu, su casa me pareció muy amplia casi tan igual a como me lo describía en nuestras conversaciones, pase el extenso y largo pasillo que me dijo en una ocasión.

De repente así como si nada me encontraba en su habitación parada en el pequeño balcón que me dijo tener yo me sentía como una sonámbula no sabía que estaba haciendo, oí los pasos de alguien y me llamaba por mi nombre – ¿Hera? ¿Hera? Se acercó y me dio la vuelta ¿Oye no escuchas o qué?- Era Manu. Sentí por un minuto o menos que desmaye es una sensación extraña y difícil de explicar iba a caer al piso pero Manu, me tomo en sus brazos escuche que aun me llamaba por mi nombre fue extraño lo escuchaba tan lejos que no parecía estar frente a mi, sé que abrí mis labios y pronuncie unas palabras mas no recuerdo que dije, él no escucho palabra alguna. Desperté en un instante y dije – Manu… ¿Qué paso?- Él me vio preocupado y dijo –Estas bien, ¡uff! (aliviado) ¡No me metas esos sustos, tonta!- Aun estábamos en el piso yo realmente estaba confundida y avergonzada él no dejaba de mirarme eso me hizo sentir querida y creo que quiso besarme mas no lo supe ya que en eso irrumpió gritando alguien.

-¡MANU! ¿Ya encontraste la cama…ra…? Era Paula una amiga de él que me había contado que le gustaba. Nos vio a mi y a Manu tirados en el piso ella malinterpreto las cosas - ¡Oh lo siento! - Se dio la vuelta y se fue diciendo – Después vengo, cuando no estés ocupado -Manu se apeno mucho y dijo – ¡Ay no! ¿Ahora que hare?- Yo le dije apartándome de él – Ve por ella, (Me miro pasmado) ¡VETE, ALCANZALA! ¿!QUE ESPERAS!? – Él solo dijo – ¿Pero y tu…?- Lo interrumpí gritando – ¡VEEEEE! ¡ANDA! Es la chica que te gusta ¿no? Así que ve por ella, no queremos malentendidos – tome una actitud seria, Manu se puso de pie y se fue rápido a buscarla. Yo me levante del piso y me puse frente al balcón y dije en voz alta – Parce que lloverá… - mire al cielo afligida casi no había nubes y aun estaba soleado.

Paula no recorrió mucho, Manu la alcanzo y estaban cerca del mar y de hecho hablaban de mí. Pula despreocupada dice – Aaah…. Este bien, no te preocupes. (Manu estaba muy apenado) ¿Y por cierto quién es? (Se puso seria de la nada, cosa que puso aun mas nervioso a Manu) Manu ideando que decir – Ella… es… pues es… ¡Mi prima! Sí (Afirmándolo como si fuera cierto) muy lejana por cierto. Es algo enfermiza y acaba de llegar se quedara con nosotros estas vacaciones- Claro que lo dijo solo para quedar bien y guardar las apariencias. Paula no del todo convencida pregunta aun seria. – Ya veo, ¿De dónde es? Porque no se mira que sea por estos lares.- Manu responde – Es de México… si… emm… - Paula aun cuestionándolo – ¡Vaya! Qué bien, pues viajo mucho y ¿es prima por parte de quién o qué? – Manu aun pensando respondió- Es por parte de mi Madre (sonriendo)- Paula ya quedando convencida- Pues si tienen un parecido – Manu con un alivio de que ya había logrado salir del pequeño malentendido.

Mientras tanto yo…

Opte por quitarme ese pesar y olvidar lo sucedido, decidí tomar un pequeño paseo, ir a "turistear" como uno suele decir.

Estire mis brazos puse una sonrisa falsa me limpie el vestido blanco que traía para la playa y me dirigí a la salida, me tope con la madre de Manu le dije –Señora, voy a salir a pasear (le sonreí)- Ella me contesta- Ah está bien, ¿Manu te va a acompañar? – Yo toda apenada le dije sonriendo- No, él… me dijo que lo alcanzara en la playa.- Evitando que la señora sospechara algo. La señora se lio un poco pero no le dio importancia me dijo muy alegre- Esta bien, Hera diviértanse mucho y con cuidado, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer y llegare tarde a casa. (Yo camine a la puerta) Para que le digas a Manu – Yo respondí –Esta bien, nos vemos.-

Ya retirada del edificio solicite un taxi, quise ir a ver el mar, le pedí que me llevara al mar más cercano… creo que dijo El Mar Menor. Llegue le pague a el chofer y en cuanto salí del auto lo que hice fue respirar profundamente, -Huele a pescado- Lo dije en mi mente y me reí sola. En ese momento sonó mi celular metí la mano en uno de mis bolsillos- Ay, es mi otro celular – Conteste.

Voz misteriosa, severa y fuerte- ¿Ya lo haz silenciado? – Se queda esperando mi respuesta inmediata, pero me quede atónita conteste entre cortado- N… No, aun no… - Me contesta de cierto modo molesto - ¡¿Y qué esperas?! Date prisa. ¿O acaso esto es demasiado para ti? Quiero pensar que no. Aun… Puedo hacerlo por ti.- Me puse algo desconcertada y le dije –No, no vengas. No es necesario dije que me encargaría de encontrarlo y así se hará. Así que…-

Manu y Paula pasaron en ese preciso momento no me percate de ello; Manu me reconoció de espalda y se acercó a mi dejando a un lado a Paula y me llamo – ¡¿Hera?! – Yo me volteo al instante y lo veo sorprendida no esperaba encontrarlo yo aun estaba en el teléfono la voz detrás del móvil me grita - ¡Ahí esta! ¡Haz tu trabajo ahora…!- Le respondí – Sí, si lo hare en cuanto pueda, adiós.- Colgué inmediatamente cuando termine de decirle "adiós". Me puse seria y le pregunte - ¿Manu, qué haces aquí? – Manu me responde – ¿No, Tú qué haces aquí?- A lo que le respondí – Yo, vengo de paseo, que no se te olvide que estoy de vacaciones- Manu solo expresa un "aah" desconfió de mi respuesta. He hizo bien en hacerlo, pero yo me mostraba confiada.

Se acerca a nosotros Paula – ¡Hola! Así que tu eres Hera – Yo respondo – Si, así es (sonrió y saludo) Hola, mucho gusto- La salude de mano y me pregunta – ¡Je,je! ¿Y por parte de quién eres prima de Manu? – Eso me desconcertó por completo, hice lo posible para que no se notara y solo pude decir antes de que Manu interrumpiera -¿Eh…Prima? … - Manu dijo – ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! (Se le olvido decirme su pequeña mentira) Espera un momento, por favor. –Me tomo del brazo y me llevo lejos de Paula ahí me dijo – Le dije que eras una prima, lo hice para que así no pensara mal- Yo me entristecí un poco, pero logre ocultarlo y dije – Esta bien, no hay problema (sonreí) veo que era necesario-

Nos acercamos a Paula y le dije – Sí, soy su prima… por parte de su Madre, ¡je,je,je!- Dimos un paseo, Manu y Paula platicaban muy a gusto yo solo los observaba, de vez en cuando ella me decía algo, aun así me sentía incomoda y sabia que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, ni siquiera se por qué me quede. Ya se hacia tarde, la noche cayo y Paula se despidió de nosotros.

Manu y yo nos quedamos…

El ambiente que sentí en esos momento cambio, me volví a marear pero esta vez era inevitable caí de rodillas Manu se acercó gritando- ¡Hera! ¿…Pero que tienes?- Yo sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de ponerme de pie le respondí – No te preocupes, que no es nada. Estoy bien – Comencé a llorar sin querer… y seguí diciendo _Estoy bien_. Manu molesto me grito – ¡No es cierto! ¡Mira como estas! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Ya me pude poner de pie y solo alce mi mirada al cielo y dije – Esta noche… definitivamente lloverá… - Mi mirada cambio, lo voltee a ver y un viento fuerte soplo de la nada, las nubes se acumularon y taparon la poca luz del sol de aquel atardecer sin darnos cuenta la noche había caído; Yo… cambie mi personalidad y dije caminando a un lado de Manu dándole la espalda -… Alexander- Manu dijo confundido – ¿¡Qué!? – Yo seguí hablando – Se que estas ahí, sal ahora… - Alexander apareció – Sabia que estabas aquí cuando llamaste, escuche perfectamente el graznido de las gaviotas, no sabia que también había gaviotas en el Vaticano. – Siendo sarcástica – Alexander comenzó a reírse de una manera burlona, después me dijo – Bien y entonces ¿Qué esperas? Anda termina con él. – Manu aun desconcertado intentando masticar todo en su mente dice - ¿Cómo? Acaso tu y... y él… - Lo interrumpí inmediatamente – Así es Manu; permíteme explicarte, el Vaticano fue hace unos meses a buscarme a través de mi pudieron encontrarte solo que falle en mas de una ocasión, me dijeron unas verdades muy fuertes de ti; aah… Iré directo al grano… Te necesitan muerto…

Alexander traía en sus manos una gran y larga caja de piel, de un color negro con unos extraños símbolos entre ellos el emblema de la Sección XIII de Iscariote, se acercó poco a poco a donde me encontraba yo, voltee abrí la caja y no era nada mas que una katana yo estaba titubeando pero evitaba el demostrarlo, mire a Manu apunto de llorar, y de una manera tajante le dije – Tengo que matarte – Manu sorprendido aun sin poder captar bien la situación retrocedió unos pasos ni si quiera sabia el pobre qué hacer mientras me acerque dando tres pasos – No hagas esto mas difícil, mi cabello oscuro rojizo ocultaba mi verdadero rostro y las lagrimas que aguantaba a mas no poder. Solo corrí a él gritando, empuñando mi espada; lo atravesé termine por romper en llanto y dije de la manera mas fría – ¡Eres una amenaza tanto para el Mundo como para el Vaticano y HOY haz de morir!- Le seguí atravesando con la katana y el me dijo quejándose – Tu… No podrás matarme – A lo que yo le respondí – Sí, si puedo en lo que lo atravesé corte intencionalmente mi mano, brotando la sangre y callo en mi espada combinándose con el acero de ella – Sabes… mi sangre resulto ser una especie de veneno para humanos y monstruos, no se qué efecto tenga en ti pues eres ambos… Muere de una vez…- El no dejaba de retorcerse por el intenso dolor que le cause y la sangre que lo carcomía por dentro; saque mi katana de su cuerpo el cual cayo de rodillas tratando de tapar el sangrando haciendo un sonido pesado y fuerte la lluvia empezó a caer levemente y aun estaba llorando por lo que cometí, él solo me vio a los ojos molesto, y contemplo aquello que seria lo ultimo… Me miro fijamente sin parpadear… Sé que vio aquellos ojos… rojos… Y finalmente quedo inerte en esa delicada lluvia. Alexander se acercó a mi y dijo – No derrames lágrima alguna por un monstruo como él.- Yo le respondí sin expresión alguna – Lo sé, perfectamente _("Ponte en mi lugar" _Paso por mi mente) pero dime, ¿Tú qué harías si tuvieras que matar a la persona que amas? – Alexander me contesto – No me he permito sentir algo como eso – No me sorprendió en lo absoluto su respuesta solo dije – Ohh… Eso es muy cruel y me da pena… por ti… -

Regrese a la casa de Manu, Alexander me dijo que enviaría el coche por mi y que nos veríamos en la mañana.

Aviso que he llegado, pero nadie me contesta – No ha llegado nadie – dije en voz baja. Me encontraba empapada debido a la lluvia; había decidido tomar un baño antes de irme, pero antes pase a la habitación de Manu note que estaba lloviendo mas fuerte y la ventana del balcón estaba abierta me acerque a cerrarla pero vi unas huellas me asuste di un paso hacia atrás y escuche una voz que me decía – ¿Con eso crees que me haz matado? – Yo totalmente sorprendida pude decir entrecortado – Ma… Manu…- Él intento atacarme por la espalda pero lo esquive rápidamente, el sorprendido y tal vez molesto; parecía que estaba cambiando de forma su rostro parecía el de una bestia y gruñendo literalmente, me dice – ¡Cólera va a salir y no se detendrá hasta matarteeee!- Por supuesto que sentí temor y aun así intentaba decirle – ¡Espera, Manu! Yo sabía perfectamente que no te había asesinado- El parecía controlarse mientras le hablaba pero aun así su mirada y sus intenciones lo dominaban – Aaah… Esto... utilice sangre falsa y además no te acuchille en ningún punto vital. Yo solo fingí frente a Alexander, por que si no lo hacia yo… él lo iba a hacer y créeme no seria nada gentil. -

…Continuará…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno, en realidad este fanfic es muy especial para mí, lo llevo realizando desde el 2007; después le seguí entre el 2011 y 2012, (me refiero al segundo capitulo) hasta ahora no lo he terminado nwn, igual espero hacerlo, es uno de mis proyectos que debo hacer. Espero y haya sido de su agrado, saludos y bendiciones, por favor dejen un comentario, opinión, crítica, lo que sea es bueno para mejorar nwn.


End file.
